Get It Right
by Mrs.McGinty08
Summary: Finn's thoughts before and during Rachel's performance of Get It Right in the Season 2 episode "Original Song".


Finn took a breath. He was so excited to finally be at Regionals; the whole club was, they had worked really hard to get there and he felt that they had a good chance of winning. He didn't care who they were up against because they had something the competition didn't-Rachel's song. The show was about to start and he wanted to wish Rachel luck before she went on stage. When he found her she was applying her mascara. "Hey, Break a leg" he replied with his signature half smile while walking up behind her. His smile faltered when he heard her response. "Last time we were here you told me you loved me." she replied, looking down sadly. Why did she have to bring that up? He had to admit that the thought had crossed his mind more than once but to hear it voiced by her made it real and when it was made real there were emotions that he had to deal with...

Finn, after snapping out of his thoughts, broke the awkward silence that had been looming over the pair "I really like your song" he replied reassuringly. Rachel turned to face him before replying "Listen carefully because I mean every word of it." She gave him a small nod and walked away upon hearing the announcer begin to introduce New Directions. He hated seeing her this sad but what was he supposed to do about it? What she did was wrong, not that what he did was right but what she did was worse, and now there's Quinn...

He heard applause and knew that the show was starting. He couldn't explain why but he was looking forward to Rachel's song. If he would have been being honest with himself he would know it was because he still had feelings for her.

The applause died down and he waited expectantly for Rachel to start singing. When she didn't start immediately he was a bit concerned because for as long as he's known her, she has never missed a beat when given the chance to show off. His concern subsided when he heard the accompanist begin to play. Shortly afterwards she begin to sing.

What have I done

I wish I could run away from this ship going under

Just trying to help

Hurt everyone else

Now I feel the weight of the world is, on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

And all that you touch tumbles down

Cause my best intentions

Keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh how many times will it take for me

To get it right

To get it right

Can I start again

With my faith shaken,

Cause I can't go back and undo this

I just have to stay

And face my mistakes

But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

And all that you touch tumbles down

But how many times will it take?

Halfway through Rachel's performance he made his way to the edge of the curtain so he could watch her perform. He was in a trance, which was nothing new. What was new however is that she was admitting her flaws; For as long as he had known Rachel she had never been able to do that. Here she was baring her soul to everyone in the audience, to the whole glee club, and most importantly, to him.

Oh how many times will it take for me

Finn knew he was supposed to be mad at her but he was too sick of fighting an unnecessary battle. Sure she did something wrong but if she had the guts to admit it in front of a packed audience he thinks she deserves at least an end to the fighting. Besides, he couldn't be mad at her, he was too proud of her.

To get it right

He felt his lips twitch into a quick smile.

So I throw up my fist

Finn was in awe. He couldn't believe that he had let her go. If he was being honest with himself he was only dating Quinn to make her feel bad, but after hearing this song he will never make that mistake again. Seeing her on stage like that reminded him why he loved her-scratch that...loves her.

Throw a punch in the air

And accept the truth

That sometimes life isn't fair

I'll send out a wish and I'll send out a prayer

And finally someone will see

How much I care

The crowd burst into applause at the note Rachel had been holding and began to give her a well deserved standing ovation as some of the glee club members joined her onstage.

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

And all that you touch tumbles down

He couldn't help another quick smile from gracing his lips before joining the others onstage for the next number.

Cause my best intentions

Keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh how many times will it take

To get it right

To get it right

Rachel seemed a little hesitant once the song was over, probably waiting for the song to be rejected, but anyone who would reject THAT song is an idiot. She recieved another standing ovation and grinned widely. Maybe with one more chance they'd both get it right.


End file.
